Dillon
Born to a poor family and raised by his loving mother and hard working brother, Dillon Weschafer knows few things: a sense of right and wrong, to work hard for what he wants, and to never give up when everyone expects him to. Though he is a bit sarcastic and arrogant, these being seen as signs that he's hiding a softer side to himself. He's also quite hard on himself when he does something wrong or feels as if something is his fault when it isnt. Personal Info *Current age: 20 *Blood Type: O *Current residence: district 4A, middle class residential area. Physical Appearance: *Hair color: dark brown, almost looks black. *Eye color: bluish-green. *His clothes consist of: black shirt(with dark red scarf), blue jeans(slightly torn), and silverish-gray shoes. *there's a scar on his left ear. Story Arcs: Redux: this is the story that starts the much needed reboot of the character, it focuses more on his earlier years at first, from birth to age 15, then it goes to a timeskip and we see him, at the age of 20, looking at a scrap book by himself, also shedding a few tears. Love today: We're more properly introduced to him in his modern day self, this story arc also follows his adventuring career, not to mention meeting the woman he'd fall in love with and later ask to have a date with. By this point, he's still new to the whole adventuring life style, so he's still making mistakes and learning. Who is dark?: A few months have passed since the "Love today" story arc. By this point he's moved into a steady relationship with the woman he asked to have a date with, and he's gotten a side job as a technician. This story arc would introduce us to the AV system, a system in which the user can vary his/her appearance when they need to, not to mention this story arc would be the first time he'd meet Dark Dash, whom he'd later become great friends with, though initially they often disagreed with eachother and be rather antagonistic toward one another... Side Arcs(may/may not have any relevance to main story arcs.) Dimensional Beatdown: While Dillon doesn't actually appear in this arc, he plays a supporting role to Dot Kolen, who actually has involvement in this arc as one of the protagonists in it. His role is simple: navigation for her. He provides info on the others for her as well, often joking about things. X Dimensions: Both Dillon and Dot appear in the arc around the tenth chapter and join the group of protagonists from then on. Stats and Equipment Seeing as this is a reboot to one of my older characters, his stats and equipment are much different from before. Stats: *Strength: 7/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Stamina: 6/10 *Defense: 4/10 *Offense: 5/10 Equipment: *a single pistol, seems to be based on a smith&wesson, though somewhat customized. *AV system wristbands, something of his own creation, upgraded from time to time. Author's Notes: Like with Railei and Caradas, I will be updating this page from time to time. the story arcs mentioned have not been written at all, they're just brief summaries of what happens in each one, not to mention that section is unfinished Originally, Dillon was a Maverick Hunter, but after a few years I decided to drop this concept and come up with a new one entirely, hence the new entry for this page. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:SniperAssassinX's Characters Category:AV system user